Super Bass
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: Spock learns the joys of Kirk's lateness, and a few moves along the way. Kirk/Spock.


Title: Super Bass

Author: SnowWhitexx

Rating: T

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Word count: 816

Warning: Slight swearing, F-bombs, hilariousness.

A/N: Kirk teaches the magic that is song and dance.

**Somethings may not be super accurate, but I don't know if it was mentioned in the movie or not (ex. Specific floors for different things, etc)**

"Computer, Locate Captain Kirk."

"Captain James T. Kirk is in his quarters, Commander."

Spock raises his perfectly groomed eyebrow at the information. The captain was suppose to be on the bridge for his shift fifteen minutes ago, so why would he still be lingering around his quarters? Spock shook his head, holding in the sigh he desperately wanted to release and headed over to the turbo lift.

"Deck 4."

When the lift stopped, he stepped out and made his way down the hall. As he neared the captains' room, his ears couldn't help but pick up on the loud music coming from behind the doors. Not only was it the track playing, but Kirk was singing along. He cautiously walked up to the door, ringing the bell, then stepped back and waited for Kirk to answer.

The door slid open a moment later, revealing a sweaty Kirk with loud music blaring behind him.

"What can I do for you Commander?" Kirk panted, wiping his face down with the towel he had wrapped around his neck.

"Captain, Your shift started fifteen minutes ago. I came to make sure you were well… What exactly are you doing?" Spock questioned with a tilt of his head.

Kirk couldn't help but grin, dimples poking through. Spock loved Kirk's adorable dimpled grin, but he wouldn't tell him that.

"Dancing! The gym deck is down for maintenance, you know, cleaning and tuning." He shrugged innocently, slipping back in, "Haven't you ever danced before?"

"I have…" Spock mused at the few times he had danced back on Vulcan. "But never enough to sweat as profoundly as you are, Captain."

"It's Jim." Kirk said, giving Spock that oh so familiar 'don't call me that' look.

"Jim…" Spock stepped into the room. "You should clean yourself up and report to the bridge for duty."

"Thank you for the reminder mother." Jim rolled his eyes, "Not until I'm done. Your welcome to join me if you'd like."

Spocks' eyes followed Jim back across the room to the iPod hooked to the holodeck, not as in holodeck that transforms into rooms, but holoipoddeck. Spock was always fascinated with Jim's singing box-Er, iPod. The song switched, and an upbeat sound drifted out from the speakers, causing Jim to grin.

"_This one is for the boys with the booming system, Top down, AC with the cooling system, When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, Got stacks on deck like he savin' up-_" Jim repeated as it came out from the speaker.

Spock blinked amusedly at the speed Jim was singing, it was slightly mind boggling. Jim couldn't ignore the look on Spock's face.

"What? You never heard of Nicki Minaj?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"What's a 'Nicki Minaj'?" Spock asked curiously.

Jims eyes went wide, then he grinned, laughing a little. Spocks' eyebrows furrowed in frustration at the Captains' laughter.

"She's a singer." Jim shook his head, making a motion to the music. "and she's catchy as fuck."

"I do not think that is possible." Jim glared at Spock playfully at his words.

Spock watched as Jim's hips started to shift to the music, before he was in all out movement, flailing around like a fish out of water. Spocks' eyes were wide as he watched him do insane dance moves, handstands and spins and break dances on the floor in front of him.

"C'mon, Dance with me!"

"I'd prefer to stay in one solid piece Capta-Jim." Spock said quietly at Jim's look.

"Oh come on, Don't be a stick in the sand." Jim pulled Spock over to his side, "Just follow my lead and do as I do."

Spock hesitantly shifted next to Jim, eyes watching his every movement.

"Just flip your arm like this…" Jim said, making an arm motion.

Spock followed, not nearly as good as Jim had done it, but he had accomplished that step none the less.

"Good! Now slide back like this."

Jim took his time, teaching Spock all the steps to the routine for the song. Spock was actually a pretty good dancer, and even to his surprise, he had really gotten into it. So into it that he even forgot about why he came down there, forgot about the bridge, forgot about their shifts. All he cared about at this moment was dancing-er, _grinding _(is more like it) with Jim, and it was fucking fun.

"See? I told you it was easy." Jim grinned up at him as the song ended.

"You were accurate Jim." Spock nodded, until there was a chime at the door.

"Enter." Jim yelled wiping sweat off his neck with a towel.

Uhura entered with an amused look on her face.

"Your shifts began an hour and a half ago you know, what're exactly _are_ you two doing?"

Jim and Spock just looked at each other, exchanging a grin.

"It's called 'Nicki Minaj'."


End file.
